The present invention relates to a facial shield, and particularly, a facial shield for protection from damaging radiation from the sun. The invention also has applications as a facial shield for protection from the wind and also from flying objects, i.e., as an industrial facial shield, but is particularly applicable as a facial shield for protection from solar rays. The present invention thus provides the function available from what is commonly known as sunglasses, but also fulfills additional facial protective functions such as protecting the very sensitive and easily sunburned areas of the face, such as the nose and cheeks. The present invention is useful particularly in situations where there is substantial risk of overexposure to the sun""s rays, and thus is useful in preventing sunburns and skin cancers caused by such overexposure.
Various forms of sunglasses and protective eyewear have been developed in the past. Applicant is aware of the following patents relating to sunglasses and protective eyewear:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,271,538; 4,976,530; 4,835,796; 4,507,809; 4,649,577; 4,991,952; 4,843,655; 4,527,291; U.S. Pat. Nos. 314,391; 294,952; 314,001; 321,703; 322,616; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,155,982; 3,233,249; 3,233,250; 3,384,903; 4,674,851; 4,730,915; 4,741,611; 4,824,233; 4,859,048; 4,867,550; 4,877,320; 4,951,322; 4,101,980.
None of these patents, however, provide a facial shield for protecting not only the eyes of the wear, but the other facial features which are at risk of receiving damaging radiation from the sun or at risk of being injured by flying objects or the wind.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a facial shield.
It is yet still a further object of the invention to provide a facial shield which protects a wearer from solar rays and/or which attenuates the intensity of solar radiation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a functional and acceptable cosmetic device for the protection of the central facial area against ultraviolet light (30% of all skin cancers occur on the nose and 8% around the eyes).
Ultraviolet light (UV) is a known cause of skin cancer as well as premature aging of the skin (i.e. wrinkles, dark spots, rough spots, broken blood vessels). The UVB spectrum (290-320 nanometers) causes the most change with a lesser contribution from the UVA range (320-400 nanometers).
There appears to be a relationship between UV light and eye cataract formation and other chronic eye conditions (up to 520 nanometersxe2x80x94blue light).
Accordingly, it is a further object of the invention to provide protection against UVB (290-320 nanometers), protection against UVA (320-400 nanometers) and protection against blue light (400-520 nanometers).
It is yet still a further object of the present invention to provide a facial shield which protect not only the wearer""s eyes, but other facial features, including the nose, cheeks and temples, and which prevents damaging radiation from reaching the wearer""s eyes and other facial features both directly and from the side of the head.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention to provide a facial shield for protecting a wearer""s face from windburn and from damaging flying objects.
The above and other objects of the present invention are achieved by facial protective wear comprising a facial shield member having a substantially transparent portion for allowing visible light to pass to the wearer""s eyes; means coupled to the facial shield for supporting the facial shield on the wearer""s head; the facial shield member further comprising a nose protective portion extending over and protecting substantially the wearer""s entire nose from in front and above; and side portions protecting the wearer""s eyes in a direction from the sides of the wearer""s head. Preferably, the transparent portion substantially prevents passage of damaging ultraviolet radiation (UVA/UVB) and also lowers the intensity of solar radiation reaching the eyes and face.
The above and other objects of the invention are also achieved by facial protective wear comprising a facial shield member having a substantially transparent portion for allowing visible light to pass to the wearer""s eyes; means coupled to the facial shield for supporting the facial shield on the wearer""s head; the facial shield member further comprising a nose protective portion extending over and protecting substantially the wearer""s entire nose from in front and from above. The nose protective portion may be made integral or removable, and the facial protective wear can be made in xe2x80x9cclip-onxe2x80x9d embodiments to attach removably to existing eyewear or hatwear.
The above and other objects of the invention are also achieved by a facial protective wear comprising a facial shield member having a substantially transparent portion for allowing visible light to pass to the wearer""s eyes; means coupled to the facial shield member for supporting the facial shield on the wearer""s head; and further comprising means for removably receiving a nose protective portion extending over and protecting substantially the wearer""s entire nose from in front of and from above.
The above and other objects of the invention are furthermore achieved by a facial protective wear comprising a facial shield member having a substantially transparent portion for allowing visible light to pass to the wearer""s eyes; means coupled to the facial shield member for supporting the facial shield member on the wearer""s head, said means for supporting comprising a bridge bar disposed above the facial shield member and to which the facial shield member is coupled; temple bars pivotally attached to opposite ends of the bridge bar for providing support on the wearer""s ears; and a lower frame contoured to the lower edge of the transparent portion of the facial shield member, and further comprising a nose protective portion extending over and protecting substantially the wearer""s entire nose from in front of and from above, said nose protective portion being attached to said lower frame.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.